


Overtime

by Kasumi_Shino



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Not Beta Read, One Shot, narration, surprise visit, tired after work, work overtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Shino/pseuds/Kasumi_Shino
Summary: After some consideration, you decide that it's too far, too late, and that it's better to just spend the night in the sleeping area of the building
Relationships: Zenigata Kouichi/You
Kudos: 15





	Overtime

The clock on the wall mocks you as it slowly ticks the end of the work day. Every time you look at it, you wonder if it's moving slower, because you swear that it's been 30 minutes till the end of the day since about 30 minutes ago. You look at the pile of work on your desk, and wonder if it's also mocking you or not. A sigh escapes at the realization that you will be pulling over time today, again. After a quick stretch in your chair, you decide that work is not gonna get itself done. So you hunker down and get to it. Paperwork is the bane of your existence. One file blurs into the next as you fill blanks, pass the information into the computer, sort and file. You don't even realize that darkness has fallen outside, and that the office is empty. The sudden ding of a received text, rips you out of your concentration and you quickly look around for your phone. Once found, you take note of the time first. It's late, much later than you though. The message under the time reads, “Still working? -Z,” And you can't help but laugh because you have told him that there is no need to put a signature on a text. You can see who sent it, yet he insists on adding it. You text him back that you are almost done and turn to see that all you have left are two more files to go. Another quick stretch and you dive back in.

About 30 minutes later you are finally done. As you stretch yet again, you can't help but groan and sigh when you feel your back pop. Thoughts of the long walk home cross your mind as you collect your things. After some consideration, you decide that it's too far, too late, and that it's better to just spend the night in the sleeping area of the building. It's a much shorter walk, right next to the vending machines. With your mind made up, you make your way over. A quick pit stop at the vending machines, and you make your way to the sleeping area. It's not much, just a room with some uncomfortable bunk beds. You stop when you hear sound from inside and wonder if anyone else is staying late. Great. It better not be that one guy from IT who snores like an idling truck engine. You brace yourself, walk in and immediately stop. This is not what you were expecting. The familiar brown coat and brown suit vest were placed on the headboard of a lower bunk. The tie is next to them and the brown hat is on the small table right next to two instant noodle cups. There are chopsticks on top keeping the lid close, but you can see the steam coming out. The shoes are neatly placed next to the bed. He pauses what he is watching on his cell phone before he looks at you as you walk in and smiles.

He is supposed to be around the world somewhere, so you say the first thing that comes to mind, “What are you doing here?”

“Special investigation,” he says and scoots over to give you room in the small bed.

In other words, he is abusing his powers as an officer of the law. You can't help but smile at that and get ready for bed. He goes back to watching his cell phone as you lean against him and eat your 'dinner.' It's not Netflix and chill, but you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This started for another character, but it derailed very early. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit: it's still not gone through a beta reader, but I just went over it and kinda fixed some stuff, such as, inconsistent verb tenses. I was away for a few days with no internet, so that's why I wanted to post it as it was.


End file.
